To Be Caught
by AvatarLinn
Summary: Eddie's Task Force manages to do what it was created for, catch the flash. Currently a One shot but may later be expanded. Rated T just to be paranoidly safe.


**A/N: This may turn into series of one shots depending on if I have time and if you guys like it. I will accept prompts.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Barry Allen, and I'm the fastest man alive. But apparently not the smartest.

My best friend's boyfriend, and my adoptive father's partner, Eddie Thawn, has had a task force out for me for months now. He's tried everything from using Iris as bait (which Joe wasn't fond of) to trying to shoot me in the leg to capture me. I'm just to fast for him to catch though. Or at least I was.

It was a normal Tuesday for me. In the morning I examined a crime scene, mid-day I saved a kid from a fire, and in the evening I was training at STAR Labs. That night it got weird. Caitlin was trying to run some more tests on me when an alert went out over the police scanner Cisco installed.

"Attention all units, a man in a red suit going at high speeds has been spotted on 42nd and Main. We need backup. He is considered highly dangerous and is not to be approach until backup has arrived. I repeat, do not approach without back up."

Caitlin, Cisco, and I all stared at each other with bewilderment. _Who could that possibly be? I'm right here, and the only other speedster I know, wears a yellow suit. Wait a second. _I thought.

"Guys, could this be the other speedster that was at my mother's death?" I asked getting excited. _For once I may be able to finally get some answers!_

"The probability of there being four of you is nearly non-existent, so the chances are that, yes, this is probably the same meta that killed your mother." Caitlin reluctantly agreed. "But Barry, you need to be ra-" she was cut off by a burst of wind as I ran out of the room, "tional. I hate it when he does that." Caitlin sighed.

"Guys, I'm at 42nd and Main and no one is here. Something is wrong. I'm heading back." I said to team over my comm. As I took a step forward I felt something pull my hood off. I immediately began vibrating my face.

Glancing around I didn't see any one. Wary of my surroundings, I tried to ask my team what they thought, but all I could hear was static. That convinced me that I had to get back to STAR labs quickly.

"What were you thinking!?" Caitlin screeched, "We were worried about you when your comm went offline. We all assumed the worst. That brings me to another big question: what the heck happened? One minute you said you were coming back and the next we were getting static from your comm!"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I took a step to glance around before I took off when my mask was yanked back. What ever did that most have also broke the comm. When I looked around, I didn't see anything. What could have possibly done that?" I responded completely flabbergasted.

"Oh! Maybe it's a invisible meta. We can call them The Invisaman!" Cisco looked up to notice us all staring at him, "What? I thought it was good."

"Invisible meta or not, there's nothing we can do about it right now. Barry, you look exhausted. Go home." Caitlin went into mothering mood. "And Cisco you do realize that that lollipop will rot your teeth out."

At this everyone "mysteriously" disappeared from the room. _Works every time_. Caitlin thought with a grin.

* * *

Time skip: Morning

I was running late as usual when I got to work the next morning. I was still so preoccupied thinking about what had happens the previous night I had missed the sudden silence and odd stares I got as I entered the precinct. I was half way up the stairs when I heard my name.

"Allen! Get down here." The Captain shouted.

As I walk over I started talking "I'm sorry I'm late again, captain. It won't happen again." I tried to reassure him.

"This isn't about that, Allen. Follow me." Captain Singh commanded. He led me to his office and I began to get worried when I heard the door lock behind me.

"Allen, this would be a good time to confess any thing."

When he saw I wasn't saying anything he sighed and handed me a photo. "We know you're the Flash, Allen."

Shocked, I stared down at the photo. It was of me the previous night when my hood had been yanked off. I sighed, "How did you do it?" I had to admit I was curious.

"We sent a false flash call over the radio figuring you would go investigate. We had previously set an electromagnet* and a video camera up there. When you stepped in front of the camera, we switched the high-powered magnet on. The metal in your hood pulled it right off your face. The whole thing was Eddie's idea" Captain Singh admitted then grimaced, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Barry, but you're under arrest for assaulting an officer and for taking the law into your own hands. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.

"Also, I wouldn't attempt running. Joe is being held in the interrogation room. If you run and he doesn't tell us where you probably went, then we're charging him with obscuring justice. He would lose his job, Allen." The captain continued.

I mentally kicked myself for almost forgetting about Joe. Of coarse they would figure out he was involved. "I won't run," I shook my head as he went for the cuffs, "I don't need those. I can easily vibrate them off anyway, so they're kind of useless."

The captain just sighed as he led me to a cell.

I simple raised an eyebrow at him. We both knew that it wouldn't hold me.

"It's for your protection not theirs." He muttered in response.

* * *

That's where I am now. It's just short of a day later. Multiple officers had stopped by, including Eddie. Most of the officers came by to leer and call me a freak and a traitor, but Eddie came by for a completely different reason.

"Barry, I'm so sorry. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have started the task force in the first place. Joe explained how you were affected by a metahuman when you attacked me. I know it wasn't your fault now. Heck, you even saved my life a few times. If you can ever forgive-"

I cut him off, "I don't blame you, but I need you to do me a favor. Call STAR labs and tell them what happened."

* * *

*** Is an electromagnet actually a thing? Or is there a better word for one?**

**A/N: What do you think good, bad, or ehh? Was anyone OOC? Do you guys want me to continue with this particular one shot and turn it into a story, leave it as it is, or turn this into a collection of one shots? It's up to you guys. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
